


Hands move, moving steady

by KingdomOfIsolation



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (I'm Autistic btw), Autistic Keith (Voltron), Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, I haven't posted a fic on here in ages hope i formatted it right, Keith is Touch Starved but Touch Adverse (Self projecting lol), Keith loves Lance, M/M, alot, they figure it out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 19:02:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8172523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingdomOfIsolation/pseuds/KingdomOfIsolation
Summary: Lance’s face flushes a pretty shade of pink & he giggles as he pushes his forehead against Keith’s (firmly and Keith thinks ‘I’m so lucky’)





	

“Get your nose out of my cheek”

  
“Meh”

  
Lance had just collapsed onto Keith (who had been minding his own business, lying on his bed with his head propped up), gangly but firm arms wrapping tight around his middle & face smushed into Keith’s cheek

Keith has...a complicated relationship with touch. Contradictory in the way he can hate it and yet crave it, the worst kind of curse; touch starved but touch averse

He had, once upon a time, wondered what it’d be like to have someone hold him & love him, to feel comfort in someone’s arms. He felt an aching longing but the moment he so much as brushed shoulders with someone it felt overwhelming

He remembers clearly that when he and lance had their first kiss that lance had trailed his hand gently around his neck and down to his collarbone; Keith had pulled back from Lance so fast. He remembers Lance’s look of confusion and apologies.

Lance had taken this as a rejection of him (even though Keith had been clear he 100% consented to the kiss) and that had been that for a while, Keith didn’t know how to...explain it to him

It had hurt them both and it came to a head after Keith had a near death experience, Lance had practically launched himself at Keith as soon as they were both out of their lions and hugged him tightly

 _‘Oh’_ Keith had thought. And suddenly the answer to their problems was crystal clear.

Keith struggled with words but knew they had to have this conversation otherwise they’d be stuck in pining for something they could actually have limbo forever; Keith explained to Lance that yes he wanted to be with him and kiss him, and he wanted to be touched but...firmer. And oh did Lance comply

  
-

  
Lance was a heavy weight on Keith, but the pressure was comforting and with Lance’s arms wrapped firmly around him, he finally felt he’d found what he had craved for so long.

He returns the cuddling with his own arms and sighs happily into lance’s hair (Lance had in fact moved his face so his nose was no longer digging into Keith’s cheek and was instead pressed into the curve of Keith’s neck)

“Yur sow gay fwore me” Lance mumbles muffledly into Keith’s throat

“What?”

“I said,” Lance lips his head up, staring directly into Keith’s eyes, Keith gulps an drags his gaze to somewhere around Lance’s nose, not before noticing the overwhelming fondness in Lance’s stare

“You’re sooooo gay for me”

Keith furrows his brow, “Uh, yeah? We’re dating”

 _“I know”_ Lance says somewhat breathlessly, like it’s some kind of gift

Keith isn’t sure how to process that.

“You’re cute” he says, not wanting to leave Lance hanging (Keith know his conversation skills are lacking, Lance makes him want to try harder)

He also says it because,

“Pffttt”

Ah,  _there it is._

Lance’s face flushes a pretty shade of pink & he giggles as he pushes his forehead against Keith’s (firmly and Keith thinks _‘I’m so lucky’_ )

Once Keith discovered how easily it was to make Lance blush & get flustered, he couldn’t stop giving Lance honest compliments,

  
_You’re beautiful_

  
_You’re more of a genius than people give you credit for_

  
_You’re selfless and it scares me, I love you and I don’t want to lose you_

  
_You’re home to me more than earth ever was_

  
And had delighted in every flush, soft gasp  & dewy eyes from Lance in reply

  
“I love you”

Lance’s lips are a breath away from Keith’s,

“I love you to the moon and back”

And Lance huffs a laugh that Keith swallows in a kiss.

 

**Author's Note:**

> My first finished & posted Klance fic...
> 
> Title from Troye Sivan's Touch
> 
> I'm on tumblr @ firekeith & twitter @AutisticCas


End file.
